


The Academy Awards

by Atomics



Series: The Oscars [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 yo Dick Grayson, Academy Awards, this is just something short and sweet that I wanted to write today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is new at this whole guardian thing, and when Dick Grayson asks if they'd be able to get into the Annual Academy Awards, well who could say no?</p>
<p>Alright so I watched the Oscars and really it got me thinking about how most of the Batfam are practically celebrities and what would happen if they got into going. Just something that's meant to be happy and light. I can't take all the credit because this was born of Sol and I screaming headcannons back and forth. ^ ^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Academy Awards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hartley_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/gifts).



The first time they went to the Oscars, Dick could not believe he was actually there. Bruce knew the boy was absolutely star-struck. The cameras, the lights, the music and people and outfits. While it may not have all been a completely new concept to the ward of Bruce Wayne, it was no less magical. And while Dick never really cared much for the actors and actresses, had met plenty already at events and galas he’d accompanied Bruce on, it was the men and women behind the scenes that had the boy a bouncing mass of excitement. It wasn’t long before he was pulling at Bruce’s sleeve excitably, seeking permission to run off at the sight of one _Sol Michelle,_ his favorite up and coming director and the man couldn’t help the large natural smile. _This was definitely one of Alfred’s best ideas yet._

He smoothed a hand through the boy’s hair, trying to placate the kid before he combusted. “Just a moment, Dick. I think this lovely lady here was looking for a quick interview.” But one look at the 12 year old's face falling was all it took for him to cave. Sighing and trying to give the would be interviewer an apologetic smile as Dick grabbed his hand. Quite literally pulling the more than significantly larger man away and through the crowd. 

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, holding tightly to small hand in his as they made their way up to Sol Michelle. Stopping in front of the nominated director, Bruce loosened his grip, fully expecting Dick to launch into conversation head first but the boy only gripped his hand harder. 

Michelle smiled a little nervously at the odd pair before her and that’s when Bruce realized that Dick, the sweet and charming circus performer turned fearless vigilante Dick Grayson, had froze. So Bruce Wayne cleared his throat and took over. Extending his free hand in a warm handshake.

“Bruce Wayne and this here is my ward, Dick Grayson. First off I just have to say that we are huge fans of your work. Truly an inspirational message that had me and most notably, Dick here in awe. Revolutionary, even.” Bruce could see the moment she put the pieces together and her own moment of being a little star-struck.

“You are Bruce Wayne and you are here, complimenting my movie of all things. _Oh my,_ wow thank you! Thank you so much for your support and time! They’re never going to believe this back home.”

The hand clutching his suddenly tugged hard and Bruce gave the director a quick smile as he leaned down. Dick rolling onto tip toes and whispering in his ear. The man nodded and straightened back up.

“How about a quick photo? Something to show home. Really, it would mean the world to us.” She smiled wide and nodded and suddenly the boy had reanimated, bounding to Sol’s side in a flurry of motion. Bruce laughed as the floodgates seemed to unlock and Dick was talking a million miles an hour as they posed together. Bruce snapping a few quick photographs before his ward gave a slight frown and demanded he get in the shot.

The man easily stopped a passerby who agreed to take a few photos of the trio, Michelle quickly retrieving her own phone and passing it over as well. Bruce giving his best Brucie smile as the pair next to him both seemed to hum with excitement. _Definitely a great idea._

\--

Dick seemed so small in comparison to the grand theatre hall. A notion that didn’t seem lost on the boy, nor serve as any form of deterrent as they found their seats. Instead wide blue eyes gaped in wonder around them, from the golds of the larger than life Oscar statues to the arched ceiling designs that towered overhead.

Bruce reminded himself that tonight wasn't about any lessons and restrained himself from asking for facts on the old buildings layout and architects over the years. Though, as the seats filled around them, Dick began offering the information freely and there was a fluff of pride at the young man’s initiative. Whether it was from habit, interest or obligation, Bruce wasn’t entirely sure. But the boy seemed happy enough to inform his mentor on every aspect he could about the place and people around them. It was impressive, to say the least. And the way Dick had handled himself thus far was even more so, charming his way into circles of conversation easily and delighting various guests and nominees with his knowledge on their projects and the work required in making all the films.

Bruce knew he would never serve as a replacement to the parents Dick had lost so early in life, but he was proud nonetheless to have taken in such a remarkable young mind. These sorts of events were in no way something Bruce favored, _Brucie on the other hand often flocking to them for the press coverage._ But viewing the night so near to the downright infectious joy Dick held made it all worth every penny and every second. A small list of names he hoped to meet nearly all crossed off and clutched in hand.

Though about three quarters through the award giving, Bruce may have started having some second thoughts about bringing a 12 year old acrobat to sit through the Academy Awards. It all started with a shifting of weight. Followed by a wiggle, some foot tapping as the speeches went on. Dick was trying to pay attention, he was sure of that. And Bruce attempted the same but the soon near constant motion next to him kept drawing his focus.

A large hand stilled the boys leg, then on the fingers tapping out a rhythm and Bruce was about to remind Dick that they were a televised audience and of theatre etiquette when the awards seemed to recapture the boy’s attention.

The nominees for Best Documentary Feature were being called and short clips displayed. When Michelle’s work on the daily lives of those living in war zones was named Dick’s hand wound its way back in Bruce’s and he squeezed with nervous excitement. Bruce stroked a thumb over the skin there as they both looked on at the stage. And in that moment of limbo, before the winner was announced, really just a moment they had lived through with countless other names and awards already, only this one felt stronger and Bruce found himself wishing there was some way he could guarantee Michelle’s win. Realized that the morally grey part of him would of paid any sum of money in the moment to give Dick the experience of having his favorite come out on top. That momentary, near blindingly strong feeling scared him. How easy it could be to blur lines between right and wrong for this boy’s happiness. It felt like the most important thing, again all that mattered in that moment.

“And the award for Best Documentary Feature goes to……….Sol Michelle’s, In Trying Lives!”

Dick’s hand flew away as he let out a gleeful yelp and clapped. Bruce closed his eyes in silent thanks for what was no doubt an unforgettable and magical moment for his ward. Couldn’t imagine a more perfect way for the evening to go. That is until Sol Michelle took the stage and began her acceptance speech.

It began pretty standard, expected even. That is until she smiled wide and added “Lastly, but certainly not least, I’d like to thank a special young man in attendance here tonight. Who upon my speaking with opened my eyes and proved that important work like this can still be truly understood and appreciated even by those you least expect. And that right there was the biggest reward we can hope to receive.”

Bruce leaned over, allowing his shoulder to nudge into the said boy next to him. Soon found he couldn’t take his eyes from the smile that had stretched across Dick’s face. Big enough that his face threatened to burst with it. And the light in his eyes captivating as he held his hands together in front of his chest. As Michelle walked off the stage they clapped again and Dick was bouncing in his seat.

“Did you hear that Bruce?? Did you hear it! She mentioned _me, ohmygod_ Bruce! _It won!!_ ” 

The boy’s hands tapped at his legs excitedly as the clapping died down but Dick was still babbling on with an awed force. Bruce placed his over to try and still him, but the man couldn’t hide his smile and hoped that didn’t ruin the effect. “Yes, of course I heard, but we can celebrate afterwards. They’re announcing the next nominees.” Dick bit his lower lip and laced their fingers together. Putting his other hand over Bruce’s as well, letting the motion ground him as he nodded.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Dick paying rapt attention, though at times he’d use a pressure code through their linked hands. Sending little messages that Bruce returned. He suspected it was a method to keep awake if the way his ward’s eyes began to droop was anything to go on. 

By the time it was over and done with it had run beyond late. Added to the time difference between Gotham and L.A., it put their internal clocks towards the early hours of morning. Needless to say it came as little surprise when everyone began standing and shuffling away that Dick stepped up on his seat and climbed onto his guardian’s back. Claiming belatedly that he wanted a better vantage point for scoping out any big names he’d missed. "And what's the point of you being so dang tall if I can't reap a few benefits?"

Bruce didn’t argue or bother to poke holes in Dick’s theory. Instead nodding and carrying on as if it were a perfectly normal occurrence to be carrying around a 12 year old at the Annual Academy Awards. The press would love it, he knew. And maybe he wouldn’t admit to it, but it was reassuring to know Dick wouldn’t get lost in the commotion of after Oscars excitement. Instead holding on tight and pointing out various celebrities and faces as they went along.

On their way out, Bruce Wayne had to turn down 3 interviews and 4 separate invitations to after Oscar parties. _Really, couldn’t they see he had a kid to tuck in?_ Bruce shook his head as they got to the stretch car Alfred had pulled up. Sliding Dick over to his arms and placing him inside. They boy yawned.

“I’ll be just a moment.” Dick nodded and he closed the door, Alfred eyeing him curiously as he repeated himself before ducking back off into the crowd. When Bruce came back it was with a small gift bag from a little shop set up he’d spotted earlier. Handing the bag to Alfred, he climbed into the back of the car where Dick was already fast asleep, pressed against the opposite window. He couldn't imagine a more endearing sight.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Bruce shooed the butler’s hands away, scooping Dick into his arms himself. Settling his weight so the boy’s legs hung over the sides of his hips and arms wound its way around his neck, head lolling against Bruce’s shoulder. Thankfully the paparazzi hadn’t followed here. Bruce couldn’t picture Dick wanting the fact he couldn’t stay alert through the ride home to be advertised in any papers or gossip rags. Especially in a new place.

Besides, if he were honest, Bruce wasn’t feeling much more awake himself. Allowing them both to collapse on the large sofa in their suite. Really, he had meant to move them to their respective bedrooms. But the comfort of the couch came as a surprised and before he knew it, Bruce was nodding off as well. Alfred smiling and draping a blanket over the pair.

All in all deciding that Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson's first trip to the Oscars a worthwhile experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant as the first in a little series of the batfamily attending the Oscars over the years. I've got the next few planned out and if you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
